parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted House
A haunted house is a house or other building often perceived as being inhabited by disembodied spirits of the deceased who may have been former residents or were familiar with the property. Supernatural activity inside homes is said to be mainly associated with violent or tragic events in the building's past such as murder, accidental death, or suicide. In 2005, Gallup polls conducted in three countries—the United States, Canada, and Great Britain—showed that more people believe in haunted houses than any of the other paranormal items tested, with 37% of Americans, 28% of Canadians, and 40% of Britons believing. Legal aspects In the case Stambovsky v. Ackley , the Supreme Court of New York, Appellate Division ruled in 1991 that a seller must disclose that a house has a reputation for being haunted when there is a fiduciary relationship or in cases of fraud or misrepresentation, because such a reputation impairs the value of the house: Possible causes * Carbon monoxide poisoning * Faulty construction * Day/night temperature changes causing air expansion/contraction (creaky house syndrome) Short stories and novels Legends about haunted houses have long appeared in literature. Haunting is used as a plot device in gothic or horror fiction or, more lately, paranormal-based fiction. Roman-era authors Plautus, Pliny the Younger and Lucian wrote stories about haunted houses, as did the Arabian Nights (such as the tale of "Ali the Cairene and the Haunted House in Baghdad"), and more modern authors from Henry James to Stephen King have featured them in their writings. Haunted castles and mansions are common in gothic literature such as Dracula. Significant works of fiction featuring haunted houses include: * The Castle of Otranto (1764) by Horace Walpole * The Mysteries of Udolpho (1794) by Ann Radcliffe * "The Fall of the House of Usher" (1845) by Edgar Allan Poe * The Haunted and the Haunters (1857) by Edward Bulwer-Lytton * The Haunted House (1859) by Charles Dickens * The Turn of the Screw (1898) by Henry James * The House That Was (1907) by Jacques Futrelle * The House on the Borderland (1908) by William Hope Hodgson * The Beckoning Fair One (1911) by Oliver Onions * "The Rats in the Walls" (1924) by H. P. Lovecraft * The Haunting of Hill House (1959) by Shirley Jackson * Hell House (1971) by Richard Matheson * The House with a Clock in Its Walls (1973) by John Bellairs * 'Salem's Lot (1975) by Stephen King * The House where Nobody Lived (2006) by Brad Strickland * The Shining (1977) by Stephen King * The Woman in Black (1983) by Susan Hill * House of Leaves (2000) by Mark Z. Danielewski * From the Dust Returned (2001) by Ray Bradbury * The Diary of Ellen Rimbauer: My Life at Rose Red (2001) by Ridley Pearson * The Amityville Horror (1977) by Jay Anson * The Uninvited: The True Story of the Union Screaming House (2008) by Steven A. LaChance Films * The Haunted House (1921) * The Cat and the Canary (1927) * The Cat Creeps (1930) * The Ghost Goes West (1936) * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * The Cat and the Canary (1939) * The Ghost Breakers (1940) * Hold That Ghost (1941) * The Canterville Ghost (1944) * The Uninvited (1944) * The Time of Their Lives (1946) * The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (1947) * Scared Stiff (1953) * House on Haunted Hill (1959) * 13 Ghosts (1960) * The Innocents (1961) * The Haunting (1963) * The Ghost and Mr. Chicken (1966) * The House That Dripped Blood (1970) * Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (1973) * The Legend of Hell House (1973) * Burnt Offerings (1976) * The Amityville Horror (1979) * The Shining (1980) * The Changeling (1980) * Poltergeist (1982) * Ghostbusters (1984) * House (1986) * Beetlejuice (1988) * Night of the Demons (aka Halloween Party) (1988) * Sweet Home (1989) * The People Under the Stairs (1991) * Casper (1995) * Haunted (1995) * Ghosts (1997) * House on Haunted Hill (remake) (1999) * The Haunting (remake) (1999) * Thirteen Ghosts (remake) (2001) * The Others (2001) * The Devil's Backbone (2001) * Rose Red (2002) * Darkness (2002) * The Haunted Mansion (2003) * The Grudge (2004) * The Amityville Horror (remake) (2005) * House Of Wax (2005) * The Grudge 2 (2006) * Monster House (2006) * An American Haunting (2006) * In a Dark Place (2006) * Stay Alive (2006) * Return to House on Haunted Hill (2006) * The Messengers (2007) * The Orphanage (2007) * 1408 (2007) * Paranormal Activity (2007) * Paranormal Entity (2008) * The Haunting in Connecticut (2009) * Deadline (2009) * Paranormal Activity 2 (2010) * Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) * Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (remake) (2011) See also *Carson Mansion a famous Victorian in Eureka, California commonly used as a template for haunted houses in art *Ghost hunting *Legend tripping *List of allegedly haunted locations *Stigmatized property *Scooby Doo External links * A Night In A Haunted House Abridged version of a story that appeared in The Southern Literary Messenger, June 1855 * Haunted Places *The Scariest Haunted Houses in America * Haunted Houses and other Haunted Locations throughout the UK * Haunted Houses at The Ghost Database Category:Ghosts Category:House types